


Как избавиться от девственности в условиях невесомости

by ForeverNemi



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Explicit Language, First Time, Humor, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Virginity
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: Алкоголь расширяет сознание и горизонты, но Джим никогда бы не подумал, что настолько. Почему-то именно после бутылки крепчайшей выпивки они с Боунсом кажется догадались, почему Спок такой зануда





	Как избавиться от девственности в условиях невесомости

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> Фик написан на ФБ-2014 для команды Стар Трек с любовью и всяческой благодарностью!
> 
> Предупреждения: ООС, девственник!Спок, пьянство капитана и начальника медицинской службы, некоторое количество обсценной лексики.

— Я тебе вот что скажу, и ты слушай меня внимательно, понял? — Лен пьяно водил пальцем перед лицом Джима, требуя к своим словам пристального внимания, а Кирк, который вместо одного видел пальцев два или три, постарался кивнуть и не упасть лицом в картошку-фри, которой было так приятно закусывать оранский коктейль.

— Пнл, — постарался словами подтвердить свое внимание Кирк, но язык заплетался. К счастью, Маккой и без этого продолжил:

— Я тебе так скажу, чтоб долго голову не ломать. У нас по соседству, ну, еще в Джорджии, там, на Земле, — Кирк кивал, словно ему действительно не требовалось напоминать, где же существует такая Джорджия и что за планета с таким названием. — В общем, на Земле…

Маккой вдруг замолчал, а когда Джим поднял голову от такой мягкой и манящей к себе картошки, чтоб посмотреть на друга, увидел, что тот мечтательно смотрит на глобус, который Кирк подарил ему в увольнительной на какой-то из звездных баз.

— Скучаешь? — вздохнул понимающе Джим.

— Мгум, — попытался ответить Леонард, а заодно и кивнул, чуть не утыкаясь носом в ту же картошку, что уже облюбовал Кирк. От греха тот отодвинул тарелку, а другу подвинул графин с оранским.

— Так что там про Джорджию? — попытался вернуть разговор в нужное русло Джим.

— Там жила миссис Розенбаум, и мы все ее боялись и недолюбливали. А еще, — Маккой поманил к себе пальцем Джима, и тот наклонился, послушно подставляя ухо для тайны. Леонард же продолжил по-пьяному громким, но заговорщицким шепотом: — Она была никакая не миссис!

И он так посмотрел на Кирка, словно только что выиграл у него должность.

— Не понял, — удивился Джим. — А причем тут Спок?

Спок же был при том, что оба друга, сложив с себя дневные обязанности, по вечерам — вернее, во время, что заменяло их на корабле, несущемся сквозь бесконечность космоса, — собирались в кабинете Маккоя и долго решали сложную проблему. Имя ее было «Спок», и забот она приносила друзьям выше воображаемой крыши. Джим изнемогал от ежедневных, да что там, ежечасных подначиваний, упреков, докладных, жалоб и цитат из Устава, а Леонард страдал за компанию и еще потому, что старпом был отличной целью для саркастических и иногда весьма обидных шуток доктора. Спок на них не реагировал, чем чрезвычайно оскорблял Маккоя, и тот старался с удвоенной силой.

И вот сейчас, набравшись прекрасным оранским, добытым Скотти на планете предыдущей высадки и щедро «одолженным» им кэпу и доку, оба друга снова вернулись к излюбленной теме — выяснению, почему же старпом был такой бесчувственной и занудной занозой, словно впившейся в задницы обоих офицеров.

— А при том, — все тем же шепотом продолжал Маккой, оглянувшись для верности, будто в этот поздний час кто-то мог подслушать его в кабинете. — Что она была мисс! Синий чулок, ты понял?

— Про миссис понял, — понятливо кивнул Джим. — А Спок-то причем?

— А при том, — Маккоя словно заело, — что она была девственницей и поэтому вела себя точно так же, как хорошо известный нам с тобой вулканец. Теперь понял?

— Нет, — снова кивнул Джим, а Леонард завис, как бортовой компьютер после фазерного выстрела в упор.

— Так понял или нет? — переспросил он.

— Кажется, — понемногу осеняло Кирка, — да. Но нет. Он же встречается с Ухурой?

— О, — вдруг замер Леонард и уставился на Джима с выпученными глазами. – О… О-го-го… О-го-го!

— Что?!

— А если он и с Ухурой не, ну, того?

— Чего?

Оба друга, опешив, выпрямились, и даже картошка перестала манить к себе Кирка.

— Не может быть! — хором сказали они, и Джим, осененный идеей, метнулся к интеркому, который, как назло, решил пошутить над пьяным Кирком и оказался гораздо выше, чем тот привык.

— Вставай, Джимми! — Маккой немедленно помчался на помощь потерявшему равновесие капитану, но скорость его была ничтожна, потому что корабельного доктора мотало по кабинету, словно он попал в настоящий морской шторм. Но в итоге ему все же удалось помочь Кирку выпрямиться и даже нажать кнопку вызова.

— Лейтенант Ухура, вас вызывает капитан! Лейтенант Ухура!

— Что? — сонно отозвалась девушка, но даже это не намекнуло заговорщикам, что время было уже поздним, и все приличные люди легли спать.

— Ухура! У меня есть вопрос, — прошептал в интерком Кирк.

— Смею напомнить, капитан, что у меня сейчас личное время, и я хотела бы провести его во сне.

— Нет, — сурово ответил Джим. — Личные вопросы — в личное время, рабочие — в рабочее.

Логика его была несгибаема, как спина старпома, и даже Ухура не нашла, что возразить.

— У вас личный вопрос? — уточнила она.

— Очень, — заговорщицки прошептал и для верности еще и кивнул Кирк.

— Я вас слушаю, капитан, — через пару секунд раздумий отозвалась Ухура.

— Нийота, — Джим неожиданно понял, о чем именно собирался спросить ее и почти оробел. Но он быстро привел себя в привычное состояние «по колено море» и спросил: — Нийота, вы с коммандером занимаетесь сексом?

— Спокойной ночи, капитан, — ледяным тоном Ухуры можно было спасти пару планет от парникового эффекта, но Джим намека не понял.

— Я приказываю вам ответить!

— Приказы вы будете отдавать в рабочее время, — язвительно напомнила Ухура. — А сейчас у меня — личное. И, радуясь этому, я даже не стану рассказывать Споку о вашем вопросе. Всего доброго!

— Стой! — снова остановил ее Джим, но тон его тут же изменился на заискивающий. — Нийота, мы же друзья, ну что тебе стоит ответить?

— О, я поняла, — ответила Ухура. — Вы пьяны, капитан, не так ли?

— Нет, — храбро ответил Джим, понимая, что он раскрыт, но не желая сдаваться.

— Вы сможете назвать полное имя вашего старпома? — невозмутимо отозвалась уверенная в своей правоте Ухура.

— Тсчтай… Спок… Это нечестно! — обиделся Джим. — Я даже трезвым его не выговорю!

— То есть, вы все-таки пьяны, — в голосе Ухуры было почти ликование от ее правоты. — Поэтому я постараюсь вас простить и никому не расскажу об этом личном вопросе.

После этих слов она действительно отключилась, оставив друзей в полном недоумении.

— И чо? — понуро спросил Джим.

— Говорю тебе, я прав! — настаивал Леонард. — Поэтому он и ведет себя, как… Как…

— Как Спок, — подсказал Джим.

— Именно! — Леонард выставил вверх указательный палец и водил им перед носом друга, а Джим, стараясь сконцентрироваться, все никак не мог понять, три там пальца или все-таки он пьян. — Вот поэтому он всех и достал. Девственность — это очень доставучая штука.

— Не помню, — пожал плечами Джим, решивший больше не переживать из-за того, что у его друга восемь пальцев на руке. — Моя меня достать не успела, мы слишком рано расстались.

Леонард с уважением посмотрел на него и протянул руку:

— Пятнадцать.

— Четырнадцать, — осклабился Кирк, а Леонард обиженно поджал губы.

— Неважно, — отмахнулся он. — Сейчас все дело в Споке.

— Я все равно не понимаю, чего ты хочешь от меня?

— Джим, ты пойми! Если не прервать затянувшийся целибат этого лепрекона, то он сведет нас с ума. Космос и без него — самое отвратительное, что есть во вселенной, а с ним превращается в настоящий ад.

— Ты преувеличиваешь, — усомнился Джим.

— Преувеличиваю? — закричал Леонард, но осекся и повторил шепотом: — Преувеличиваю? А ты вспомни, что он сказал тебе позавчера. «Я не понимаю, как вы получили диплом выпускника первого класса, тем более, Академии». «На вашем месте, доктор, я бы занимался лечением, а не моральным шантажом». «Уверен, в инженерном отсеке вы найдете для себя больше занятий, чем в капитанской каюте».

Леонард корчил рожи, пока изображал Спока, думая, верно, что так будет более похожим. Но пока у него получилось только насмешить Джима.

— Ты чего смеешься? — возмутился он. — Я же правду говорю!

— Да, — грустно согласился Кирк. — Правду. Но что мы можем сделать, сам подумай. Как лишить человека, ну, или вулканца, девственности…

— Сексом! — озвучил очевидный ответ Маккой.

— Но с кем? Если он даже с Ухурой не спит!

— Может, он извращенец какой? — задумался Леонард. — Или… Или все гораздо проще.

Осененный и просиявший лицом, он сел на ближайшую удобную поверхность — на пол.

— Джим, он гей, — потрясенно сообщил Леонард присевшему с ним рядом другу. — Он гей.

— Это неожиданно, но очень ожидаемо, — подумал вслух Кирк. — И многое объясняет.

— Точно. Теперь все будет даже проще. Нужно свести его с кем-нибудь.

— А с кем? Есть кто-то, кого ты так не любишь?

— Да, тебя, — рассмеялся Маккой. — Я пошутил, не смотри с такой обидой, Джимми. На самом деле, я подумал о Павле.

— Он же маленький…

— Джим, ему восемнадцать! Ты в этом возрасте хотел бы оставаться девственником?

— Откуда ты знаешь, что и Паша тоже?..

— Я доктор, Джим, если ты не забыл. Начальник медицинской части на твоем, — он выделил это слово, — корабле. И я знаю о твоем экипаже все. А чего не знаю я, то помнит компьютер в моем кабинете. Но про Чехова информация точная.

— Мда, — грустно вздохнул Кирк. — Не повезло мне с командой.

— Зато не скучно, — заметил Леонард и широко зевнул. — Решено. Завтра ты начинаешь работать сводней.

— Да мне и капитаном звездолета неплохо, — язвительно ответил Кирк, но его усилия пропали втуне. Маккой, привалившись к его плечу, уже сладко спал. Джиму же не оставалось ничего иного, как последовать его примеру.

***

 

— Павел, хочешь позавтракать с нами? — спросил Джим проходившего мимо Чехова. Тот вздрогнул от неожиданности и уставился на капитана широко распахнутыми глазами. Маккой, сидевший с Джимом рядом, увидев это, застонал.

— Безнадежно, — прошептал он в то же самое время, когда Паша выдохнул «Да».

Джим указал ему на место напротив себя и, не зная, как перейти к нужной ему теме, смотрел на Пашин поднос.

— Это борщ, — сообщил Чехов. — Очень вкусно.

— Очень вкусно, — пробурчал Маккой.

— Вам бы понравилось, — услышал его Паша. — Особенно тот, который готовит моя мама, лучше просто не бывает!

Маккой с сомнением посмотрел на красное варево в тарелке Паши и промолчал.

— Скажи мне, Павел, — приступил к выполнению плана Кирк. — Я давно хотел поинтересоваться, есть ли у тебя девушка?

Глаза Чехова стали еще больше, хотя это казалось невозможным.

— Де… Девушка? Нет, сэр, я… У меня… Нет девушки.

— Почему? — вполне искренне изумился Джим. — Ты такой симпатичный парень, неужели девчонки не обращали на тебя внимания? Я не могу в это поверить.

— Я…

Павел покраснел к великому изумлению Джима, который и подумать не мог, что кто-то на это способен. Он смотрел на пунцового парня, приоткрыв рот, и уже от чистого сердца, как ему казалось, хотел помочь.

— Вот что, Паша, — Джим наклонился через стол и прошептал это так, чтобы никто, включая Маккоя, не услышал. — Приходи сегодня вечером ко мне, думаю, я смогу помочь твоей проблеме.

— Конечно, сэр, — выдохнул Павел, глядя на Джима с таким обожанием, что тот едва не поперхнулся. — Я приду вечером, сэр. В 22.00 будет удобно?

Джим прикинул что-то, посчитал и кивнул.

— Хорошее время, Павел. Я буду ждать.

Чехов, даже не доев свой жуткий борщ, вскочил из-за стола и быстро скрылся из столовой, а Маккой и Кирк настороженно глядели ему вслед.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что в план закралась ошибка, но какая именно, я пока не могу понять, — задумчиво произнес Леонард.

— Угу, — поддакнул ему Джим, которого терзали те же смутные сомнения.

 

Ровно в 22.00 в каюте Джима раздался сигнал коммуникатора.

— Сэр, это я, сэр, — раздался из динамика срывающийся от волнения голос Паши. — Я пришел.

— Я заметил, — пробормотал в пустоту Джим, который весь день думал об их с Леонардом плане и находил в нём все больше и больше белых пятен. — Добрый вечер, Павел.

Он радушно улыбнулся энсину, открыв дверь, и махнул рукой, приглашая его в свою каюту. Чехов осторожно вошел, рассматривая все словно на экскурсии по музею.

— Я никогда у вас не был, — сказал он благоговейно. — Спасибо, что пригласили.

— Все нормально, Паша, — дружески потрепал его по плечу. — Я же твой капитан, я должен быть в курсе жизни своего экипажа, помогать им, как могу. Выпьешь чего-нибудь?

До Джима дошло, что его энсину всего восемнадцать, и он быстро добавил:

— Сок, чай?

— Ничего, спасибо, — отказался Павел, гладя кончиками пальцев краешек личного падда Джима.

— А я выпью, — решился Джим, которого немного пугало поведение Чехова. Он достал из аптечки небольшую бутылку ромуланского эля («Для обеззараживания, Боунз!») и сделал глоток. А потом подумал и сделал еще один, понимая, что на сегодняшний вечер ему нужно больше храбрости. Джим обернулся и увидел, как Паша, открыв рот, смотрит на него.

— Тебе предлагать не буду, — предупредил Джим.

— Я и не хотел, — улыбнулся Павел. — Просто…

Джим сел в кресло, поставил у ножки бутылку, понимая, что она ему еще понадобится, и предложил Павлу присесть напротив. На столе стояла доска для трехмерных шахмат — Джиму нравилось играть, но было не с кем, поэтому он утешался тем, что расставлял фигуры в соответствии с условиями шахматных задач и решал их.

— Играешь? — спросил он Чехова, чтобы хоть немного разгрузить тяжесть ситуации. Разговор не клеился, надо было с чего-то начать. Джим не знал, и шахматы показались ему отличным предлогом.

— Да.

— Хорошо?

— Да, — немного помявшись, признался Павел. — Мистер Спок часто играет со мной.

— О! — удивился Джим. Кажется, в их плане появился бонус. — Это в корне меняет дело.

Павел расставил фигуры, и Джим отдал ему право первого хода.

— Я не знал, что мистер Спок такой матерый профессионал в шахматах, — начал он разговор.

— О, он просто непобедим. Но у меня два раза получилось сыграть вничью, — заулыбался Павел, сразу став моложе своих лет года на три, и у Джима засосало под ложечкой — показалось, что он совращает подростка.

— Часто вы с ним сражаетесь? — Джим сделал свой ход, и Павел немедленно ответил, словно знал стратегию капитана.

— Два или три раза в неделю. Знаете, я ведь очень свободен… Ну, вы понимаете, — стушевался Павел. — А мистер Спок, он… Когда он не остается в лаборатории на ночь, он… Тоже свободен.

— Как удивительно, — подбодрил его к дальнейшему рассказу Джим. — Я думал, что мистер Спок встречается с Ухурой.

— Насколько я знаю, нет, — Паша сделал свой ход, и Джим против воли разозлился. Кажется, энсин действительно умел играть, причем, казалось, лучше, чем его капитан. Но это было недостойное чувство, и Джим порадовался за Павла и его успехи, подумав заодно, что и ему не помешало бы взять пару уроков у Спока.

— А ты, Паша? — снизив голос до почти интимного шепота, спросил Джим. — Это не шутка, ты очень симпатичный парень, и даже несмотря на то, что ты так молод, многие девушки на корабле не отказались бы сходить с тобой на свидание.

— Вы считаете, что я симпатичный? — засиял Чехов, к удивлению Джима услышавший из его слов только это.

— Ну, конечно, — пожал он плечами. — Ты даже в чем-то напоминаешь меня в твои годы. И я думаю, что твое одиночество — это досадная ошибка, которую надо исправить…

Джим не успел закончить мысль, как обнаружил Пашу сидящим у себя на коленях.

— Вы тоже очень-очень мне нравитесь! — выпалил он и прижался к губам Джима в неумелом поцелуе.

От неожиданности Кирк сначала замер, чувствуя, как Павел насилует его рот мокрым языком, а потом, схватив энсина за плечи, смог оттолкнуть его от себя.

— Павел, что происходит? — как можно суровее спросил Джим. — Что вы себе позволяете?

Чехов побледнел до синевы, испуганно посмотрел в глаза капитана и, кажется, приготовился упасть в обморок.

— Отвечайте, — приказал Джим.

— Сэр, я… — голос у Паши срывался, а сам он чуть не ревел, осознавая свою ошибку и отчаянно боясь. — Я подумал… Сэр, я так давно… в вас, я… Вы сказали, что мое одиночество, сэр, я…

— Тихо, — прикрикнул Джим, понимая, что только так сможет остановить начинающуюся истерику. Из сбивчивых объяснений Павла он уже многое понял.

Особенно много — про свою ошибку. Парнишка, восхищенный своим капитаном и точно осведомленный о его репутации, решил, что Кирк собирается его соблазнить, и с готовностью согласился. Джиму стало стыдно. Он посмотрел на эту ситуацию со стороны и понял, что его действия действительно были двусмысленны.

Павел тем временем сполз с его коленей и поднялся.

— Разрешите идти, сэр? — голос его все так же дрожал, но сам энсин выглядел храбрым оловянным солдатиком, не пасующим перед опасностью и страхом.

— Вы можете идти, энсин, — сказал он сурово, но добавил вслед чуть проникновеннее: — И еще, Паша, знайте, что мне льстят ваши чувства. Быть их объектом — очень почетно и приятно. К сожалению, — вы понимаете причины, — я не могу на них ответить.

Глаза Паши блестели от слез, но он твердо сказал:

— Несомненно, сэр. Это был минутный порыв, сэр, и больше не повторится.

— Вы свободны, энсин, — отпустил его Джим, и Паша, стараясь не бежать, вышел.

Джим потер лицо, вздохнул и посмотрел в потолок, словно обращаясь к кому-то наверху.

— Вот за что мне это?

Потолок молчал, и Джим, понимая, что вечер испорчен, взял недопитую бутылку ромуланского и отправился туда, где его точно приняли бы. По-дружески.

 

— Влюблен в тебя?

— Ты можешь не орать? — поморщился Джим. Маккой смеялся до слез, вытирал их тыльной стороной ладони и снова ржал, что в 01.00 по корабельному времени было совсем некстати.

— Парня, конечно, жалко, но… Но ты попал, — хохотал Маккой.

— Тебе смешно, а в нашем плане сбой.

— Разберемся, — утешил Леонард. — Так что ты успел выяснить до того, как твой энсин чуть не изнасиловал себя тобой?

Он продолжал хмыкать в кулак, но хотя бы не ржал — и на том спасибо. Джим вкратце пересказал то, что услышал от Павла, и Маккой задумчиво замолчал.

— Может быть, в лаборатории и скрывается тот, к кому Спок неравнодушен? — осенило его. — Иначе, с чего бы он торчал там сутками напролет?

— Сублимация? — подсказал Джим. — Ты же доктор, ты в первую очередь должен был подумать об этом.

— Не-ет, — покачал головой Боунз. — Тут что-то гораздо глубже. Уверен, так и есть.

— Тогда иди и выясняй, — предложил Джим. — Заодно попробуй ты его соблазнить, может, он по тебе и страдает. А что, это логично. Вы так ненавидите друг друга, что это внушает сомнения.

— Ты сейчас говоришь серьезно? — напрягся Леонард.

— Еще бы, — Джим злился и говорил довольно грубо. — Заодно и узнаем. Мне нечего делать в лабораториях ночью, а вот появление главы медслужбы еще как-то можно оправдать. Так что давай, иди.

Он помахал в сторону двери.

— А я присмотрю за тобой и спасу от вулканского изнасилования, если оказался прав. Или не спасу, — Джим хихикнул. — Он же сильнее нас обоих, да еще и истосковался по нежности. Ты, впрочем, тоже, дружище. Думаю, вам давно стоило бы начать встречаться. Только где-то подальше от людей, а то сила вашей страсти, боюсь, может разрушить корабль. Было бы неплохо, если бы вы встречались где-нибудь в черной дыре — там ваша энергия будет как нельзя кстати.

— Ты закончил? — сердито спросил Маккой, когда Джиму пришлось прервать свою речь. Он уже не знал, что еще придумать, но сама мысль казалась ему интересной.

— Ага.

— Отлично. Потому что, дорогой мой друг, это ты сейчас пойдешь и будешь соблазнять своего старпома. А то у тебя вдруг не окажется лучшего — и единственного друга. Я приму твой подвиг вместо извинений.

— Боунз? — напрягся Джим. — Ты чего?

— Ничего, — ответил тот. — Иди-иди, или я вколю тебе пару доз против пищевой лихорадки, а ты сам знаешь, какая там побочка. От нее ты не только на Спока, ты на клингона залезешь с просьбой о сексе.

Джим трезво оценил диспозицию. Маккой был зол, что не удивительно, потому что насмешки Джима действительно были грубоватыми. И друг лучше всех знал, что от сыворотки против лихорадки у него начинается что-то похожее на приапизм. Это, конечно, звучит неплохо, но на самом деле просто ужасно, если ты находишься в космосе в окружении четырехсот гуманоидных созданий, с которыми по Уставу не имеешь права иметь отношений, даже если от этого зависит твоя жизнь.

— Ты пойдешь со мной? — заискивающе спросил он, боясь оставаться наедине со своим старпомом, приводящим его в ужас одним лишь легким движением брови.

— Так и быть, — смилостивился Боунз. — Спасу твою честь, хоть ты и хреновый друг.

— Я хороший друг, — прошептал едва слышно Джим, но Боунз услышал.

— Для самого себя, наверно, а меня ты сейчас разозлил.

Он показал Кирку гипошприц, заряженный ярко-голубой сывороткой, о которой у Джима были не самые лучшие воспоминания.

— Можешь больше не угрожать, — огрызнулся он и вышел из лазарета, надеясь, что Маккой следует за ним.

 

Спок действительно находился в биологической лаборатории, хотя в это время она была пуста. Пару человек Джим заметил у физиков, кто-то взрывал пробирки в химической лаборатории, а у биологов, чья дверь была третьей по коридору, было пусто. Только несгибаемая спина Спока виднелась между чашек Петри и микроскопов.

— Доброй ночи, коммандер, — поздоровался Джим, который наконец-то понял, что время сейчас – 02.37, и все приличные капитаны должны спать.

Спок невозмутимо обернулся и ответил, отвечая на мысли Джима:

— Доброй ночи. Разве вы не должны сейчас спать? Альфа-смена начинается в 08.00.

— Смею напомнить, коммандер, что вы тоже работаете в эту смену, — «к несчастью» так и осталось невысказанным. — Так почему же вы до сих пор не спите?

— Вулканцам нужно меньше времени на рекреацию и восстановление сил, — ответил Спок, невежливо отворачиваясь от Джима. — А люди, потратившие на сон менее семи часов, не могут в полной мере выполнять свои должностные обязанности, из-за чего весь экипаж находится в зоне риска. Угнетенный мозг, не получивший должной разгрузки, тратит на тридцать восемь процентов больше времени на принятие решения, что в некоторых опасных ситуациях непростительно. Рекомендую вам, капитан, вернуться в свою каюту и приступить ко сну, иначе буду вынужден сообщить о нарушении распорядка дня вашему лечащему врачу, который имеет право отстранить вас от работы.

Джим потерял дар речи от суровой отповеди Спока. Его слова граничили с наглостью, по мнению Кирка. Если бы дело касалось не Спока, который уже доказал, что его устраивает текущее положение дел, Джим подумал бы, что несносный вулканец метит на его место. Непрошенная злость одолела Джима. Этот противный напыщенный индюк, самодовольный сухарь и несносная заноза в заднице, не имея своей личной жизни, совал нос в его. Да где это видано?

— Я прошу вас, коммандер, — с нажимом произнес Джим, — умерить пыл и не раздавать мне непрошенных советов. Иначе я воспользуюсь своим правом капитана и усмирю вас иначе.

— Нет никакого права капитана, — отозвался Спок, все еще колдовавший над пробирками. — Но есть несколько пунктов в Уставе и правилах внутреннего распорядка, которые вы нарушаете, а я как старший помощник имею право указать вам на это или принять другие меры, предписанные правилами.

— Что? — удивился Джим. — Вы мне угрожаете? Вы?.. Вы? Да ты!..

Спок обернулся через плечо.

— Сэр, потрудитесь выражаться более осмысленно. Я не понимаю того, что вы пытаетесь мне сказать.

Джима это возмутило, а ярость, нараставшая с каждым мгновением, уже грозила выплеснуться наружу. Он в два шага преодолел расстояние между ними и схватил Спока за плечо, рывком поворачивая к себе. Против ожидания Джима, Спок не вспылил, не заставил отпустить себя, не ответил едким замечанием. Он уставился на руку на своем плече, медленно поднял глаза на лицо Джима и позеленел.

Эта реакция удивила Джима, и злость мгновенно прошла, уступив место любопытству.

— Я прошу вас убрать руку, — холодно произнес Спок, но не дернулся, чтобы самому освободиться от хватки капитана.

— Иначе что? — пошел на конфликт Джим, которому и без этого давно хотелось проучить своего несносного старпома, а сейчас все звезды сложились так, чтобы принести ему удачу. В лаборатории никого не было, Спок нарывался на трепку, а Джим… Джим в последнее время преуспел в рукопашной и льстил себе уверенностью, что сможет победить вулканца.

— Иначе я буду вынужден применить силу.

Спок сопроводил слова излишне резким рывком. Он хотел всего лишь сбросить с плеча руку Джима, а в итоге упал на него, не удержав равновесия. Высокий табурет, на котором он сидел, покачнулся, и Спок, забавно тряся в воздухе руками, пытаясь удержаться, рухнул на Кирка.

— Какого черта, коммандер! — крикнул тот, кривясь от боли. — Немедленно слезьте с меня!

Спок неловко поднялся на четвереньки и с нескрываемой злостью посмотрел на капитана.

— Ничего этого бы не случилось, — злым шепотом произнес он, — если бы вы потрудились находиться у себя в каюте, а не шляться ночью по пустым помещениям, соблазняя всех подряд вашим… вашим сексапилом!

Джим, кое-как выбравшийся из-под стула, едва не упал обратно, услышав это. Он смотрел на Спока, чьи зеленые щеки выдавали его состояние, и не мог понять, что именно он только что услышал.

— Потрудитесь объясниться, коммандер, — в тон Споку прошипел Джим. Они стояли друг напротив друга, оба еще на коленях, с разделяющим их стулом, взъерошенные и злые, сверлили друг друга взглядами.

— Осмелюсь ослушаться, — ответил Спок. — Все, что я хотел сказать, я сказал.

Он поднялся, пошатываясь и держась за лабораторный стол для поддержки. Джим успел дотянуться и схватить его за брюки, чтобы подняться самому. Спок попытался стряхнуть его руку, но Джим вцепился в нее, заваливая Спока обратно на себя.

— Проклятый вулканец, — шипел Джим, снова сталкивая Спока с себя. — Как ты мне надоел со своими вечными нравоучениями!

— Глупый человек, — не сдавался Спок, — как ты гадок со своим необузданным либидо!

— Не завидуй, — огрызнулся Джим, ногой спихивая Спока с себя. — Лучше иметь такое либидо, чем никакое, как у тебя. Ты, — он с трудом поднялся, — просто жалок со своим спермотоксикозом, придурок!

Лицо Спока скривилось в гримасе гнева. Глаза загорелись, а скулы стали темно-зелеными, и Джим, к своему стыду, немного залюбовался, потому что никогда не видел старпома в состоянии, отличном от равнодушия и высокомерия. Теперь он видел перед собой живого… живое существо, по-своему привлекательное, горящее искренними эмоциями. Даже стало жаль, что Спок раньше никак не демонстрировал эту грань своей натуры, потому что Джим назвал бы его неотразимым.

— Вы, — Спок захлебывался яростью и шептал, словно змея шипела, — вы потаскун, каких еще не видел космос!

— Завидуй молча, — не сдавался Джим. — Или обидно, что тебе не досталось?

— Я никому не завидую!

— А мне кажется, наоборот. У всех вокруг тебя есть личная жизнь, а ты ходишь по кораблю, как королева-мать, и указываешь всем как жить. Ты жалок, Спок. Просто жалок!

— Не смейте!..

Джим не успел сгруппироваться и принять удар, согнулся пополам от сильнейшего хука в живот. Спок ударил его локтем в спину, и Джим упал, но тут же собрался и ударил согнутыми ногами в живот, отбрасывая от себя на стол. С трудом поднявшись, Джим накинулся на Спока, принявшего его атаку на левую руку, а правой ударившего под ребра.

Джим выругался и толкнул его, превозмогая боль, ударил под колено, затем под второе, заставив упасть, а сам навалился сверху и продолжал наносить короткие резкие удары в бока и живот. Спок возился под ним, пытался столкнуть или выбраться иначе, но Джим впал в настоящий амок, и ничто не смогло бы его остановить…  
Кроме, пожалуй, того, что он ощутил бедром. Изумленный Джим замер на распластавшемся под ним Споке и посмотрел в его лицо, с каждой секундой зеленеющее все сильнее.

— Это… Что? — с трудом смог произнести Джим. — Это то, о чем я думаю?

— Мне недоступна логика мышления одноклеточных, — огрызнулся Спок, но его вид выдавал его с головой. — Поэтому не могу подтвердить вашу догадку.

Джиму стало неловко, но он все еще злился на Спока. Решая, что предпринять: продолжать драку или попытаться поговорить как цивилизованные люди, — он все еще лежал на Споке, чувствуя, как они упираются друг в друга стояками. Конечно, возбуждение Спока было сильнее, как самолюбиво заметил про себя Джим, но и его ответное тоже крепло с каждой секундой. Ярость драки или какое-то другое чувство переродилось в это, Джим не знал, но, положа руку на сердце, мог сказать, что не против такого развития событий. Его ледяной старпом сейчас выглядел вполне по-человечески, и при этом весьма горячо. Форменная туника была порвана на шее, и Джим мог видеть, как яростно бьется темно-зеленая вена под бледной кожей. Он посмотрел Споку в глаза и замер, не зная, что делать.

— У тебя на меня встал, — прокомментировал он Споку не оставляющий сомнений факт.

— Вы просто мерзкий, недостойный моего внимания субьект, склонный к самолюбованию, эгоизму, заносчивости и беспорядочным половым связям, — ответил на это Спок, а Джим заулыбался.

— Просто ты влюблен в меня.

— Я не могу быть влюбленным в вас. Вы — олицетворение всего, что я презираю в людях, и я…

— И ты влюблен в меня, — закончил за него Джим. — Глупо отрицать, ты попался.

Он потерся о пах Спока членом и удовлетворенно рассмеялся, когда услышал сдавленный стон.

— Нет, — продолжал упорствовать старпом, а Джим, чтобы доказать свою правоту, чуть подтянулся и прижался к его губам своими.

Этот рот, всегда сурово поджатый, тонкие губы легкого зеленого оттенка, сжатые в куриную гузку, был воплощением ночных кошмаров Джима, который даже тогда слышал ядовитые слова Спока, его издевки и цитаты из Устава. А сейчас, неожиданно и очень возбуждающе, тот же самый рот раскрылся под напором его языка, а губы оказались мягкими и нежными. Джим целовал Спока, прижимая его к полу, обхватил голову руками и старался удержать так, чтобы удобнее было видеть, как сильнее зеленеет Спок, как закрывает глаза и сдается под напором капитана.

— Что и требовалось доказать, — радостно сказал Джим, отрываясь от манящих губ.

— Что именно вы доказывали? — голос у Спока был не привычно ледяным, а немного дрожал, и Джим без сомнений гордился сейчас собой.

— Что ты не такой сухарь и зануда, каким хочешь казаться, — честно ответил Джим, которому и самому было приятно, что его старпом оказался не машиной, а живым существом, с которым можно было поладить. — И что все твои гадости в мой адрес были вызваны только тем, что ты меня хотел.

— Это не так, — возразил Спок. — В первую очередь они были спровоцированы вашим вопиющим мфгфухм…

Джим не стал слушать очередные глупости, которые нес его старпом, а наклонился и снова поцеловал его. В этот раз Спок не стал поддаваться в поцелуе, а перехватил инициативу, и вскоре Джим обнаружил себя распятым на полу под тяжелым телом вулканца, насиловавшего его рот. Спок проскальзывал языком между губ Джима, ловил губами язык и посасывал, заставляя Джима теряться в ощущениях. Теперь он прижимался к Споку не по требованию самолюбия, а сам по себе, потому что ему просто было приятно чувствовать рядом с собой его тело, ощущать силу.

Мысли покинули голову, и пустоту понемногу заполняло желание. Джим подавался к Споку, терся пахом о его бедро и яростно отвечал на поцелуй, не понимая, почему раньше не додумался сделать это. Спок был неукротим: он терзал рот Джима, словно пытался насытиться им в поцелуе, прижимал к себе и пытался одновременно огладить везде: по груди и бокам, по бедрам и ягодицам, под которые просунул ладонь. Джим был до боли возбужден, но не находил в себе сил оттолкнуть Спока и переместиться куда-нибудь, где было бы удобнее, — на кровать, уже неважно, чью. Но Спок не отпускал его, и Джим сам не хотел покидать его жарких объятий, и дело кончилось бы тем, что они переспали бы на полу в лаборатории, если бы Спок не оторвался от его губ и не прошептал с грустью:

— Я так давно тебя вожделел.

Сердце Джима зашлось в бешеном ритме, он открыл от удивления рот и смотрел на Спока, не веря своим глазам и ушам. А Спок, нежно целуя его то в лоб, то в щеки, то в глаза, продолжал шептать:

— Ты был слишком хорош для такого, как я, слишком искушен и порочен, — Спок заглядывал Джиму в глаза, а тот терялся и не понимал, что лучше сделать сейчас: сбежать от страха или раствориться в чувствах Спока, которым тот впервые позволил вырваться наружу.

— Ты меня пугаешь, — признался Кирк, а Спок, замерев на очередном признании, виновато опустил голову.

— Прости, — глухо произнес он. — Это сильнее меня. Я не мог признаться, что неравнодушен к тебе.

— Почему? — искренне удивился Джим. Он привык открыто выражать эмоции, и все остальные с ним рядом тоже были открыты. Только Спок, до сих пор закованный в ледяную броню, был недоступен для откровенности.

— У меня нет должного опыта, — признал Спок.

— Об этом я уже догадался, — хмыкнул Джим. — Хотя целуешься ты не как девственник.

— Мне приятно твое положительное замечание о моих способностях.

— Ладно, — сдался Джим. — Это все очень мило, знаешь, мне правда приятно, что мы смогли все выяснить. А теперь, если ты не возражаешь, я хотел бы пойти в свою каюту, потому что холодный пол в лаборатории — это не верх моих ожиданий.

— Конечно, — снова замкнулся Спок и поднялся. Он помог Джиму встать, поправил на нем сбившуюся форму и добавил: — Спасибо за то, что вы сделали для меня.

— То есть? — удивился Джим. — Что за ерунду ты несешь?

Не дожидаясь ответа, он направился к выходу из лаборатории и только за порогом заметил, что Спок стоит на месте и грустно смотрит ему вслед.

— Я не понял, чего ты ждешь, Спок? Разве ты не идешь?

— Вы приглашаете меня в свою каюту?

— Вообще-то, я думал, что мы доведем все до логического конца, — Джима начала бесить показная жертвенность Спока, вообразившего, кажется, что его оставляют тут наедине со стояком и безнадегой.

Он пожалел о своих словах, когда оказался прижат к переборке в коридоре, а Спок, окончательно потерявший голову, снова целовал его, при этом сжимая ладонями ягодицы капитана. Спок был так необуздан, так откровенно хотел Джима, что не отозваться на это не было сил. Джим и сам не уступал в силе желания, прижимался к Споку, гладил через брюки его член, заставляя старпома терять голову. Их путешествие по палубам растянулось на несколько десятков минут, потому что они часто останавливались, чтобы потискаться по углам как подростки. И если Споку с его нулевым опытом и перехлестывавшим желанием это было простительно, то безумие, охватившее Джима, было ему непонятно.

Они кое-как добрались до каюты Джима, и уже там, где не было шансов попасться на глаза кому-то из команды, они дали себе волю. Спок с рычанием стаскивал, почти разрывая, с Джима одежду, а тот старался раздеть его, что было сложно сделать, потому что они целовались, не прекращая.

Джим едва смог оттолкнуть Спока, разделся и раздел его, стараясь не смотреть ему в лицо, потому что жадность, с которой Спок рассматривал его, была заразительна, пугающа и до невозможности горяча. Еще никогда Джима так откровенно не вожделели. С такой силой страсти, которую Спок старался похоронить в душе, ничего удивительного не было в том, что он вел себя, как сволочь. Джим даже представить не мог, каково испытывать такое, хотеть кого-то и понимать, что не получишь. Да он бы сошел с ума похлеще, чем Спок.

— Я хочу тебя, — признался тот. — Нет сил ждать.

— Спокойно, мистер Спок, — осадил его Джим. — Мне нравится ваше рвение, но сейчас спешить не стоит.

— Я хочу тебя, — теперь в голосе Спока слышалась угроза, но Джима уже было не пронять. Он знал, что кому-то из них придется немного взять себя в руки, иначе все могло бы закончиться плачевно.

— Присядь-ка, — толкнул его на кровать Джим. — И потерпи.

Он ушел в ванную комнату, достал из аптечки бутылку смазки и вернулся. Спок сидел все в той же позе и настороженно смотрел на Джима.

— Постарайся сейчас меня не трогать, пока я сам не скажу, — предупредил тот, встал на кровать рядом со Споком на колени и открыл флакон. Смазав пальцы, Джим встал на четвереньки, опираясь на левую руку, а правую завел назад и мазнул между ягодиц. Спок, сидевший рядом и смотревший на это с изумлением и восторгом, издал какой-то странный звук, но Джим не обратил внимания. Ему самому быстрее хотелось приступить к основному блюду, и даже секундная задержка была некстати. Поэтому он обвел кончиками пальцев сжатый анус и надавил на него, преодолевая первое сопротивление мышц.

— Я понял, — услышал Джим, — ты готовишь свое тело к вторжению моего члена.

— Не так поэтично, но по сути верно. А теперь посиди и не мешай.

Джим понемногу раскрывал себя одним пальцем, потом двумя, одновременно радуясь и жалея, что давно ни с кем не практиковал анальный секс. Тело отвыкло, но желание поскорее переспать со Споком подталкивало Джима вперед, и он трахал себя уже тремя пальцами, когда почувствовал, как его запястье перехватили.

— Позволь мне, — голос Спока изменился. Он стал более ровным, будто это не вулканец из них двоих готовился к своему первому в жизни сексу. Джим посмотрел на Спока и увидел, что тот заметно успокоился, раскрыв, видимо, свои внутренние вулканские резервы. Это неожиданно распалило Джима, привыкшего видеть Спока именно таким. Поэтому он без возражений подчинился и оперся на обе руки. Так было удобнее открыться перед Споком, смазавшим пальцы и аккуратно вводившим их в поддающееся тело Джима.

— Ох, черт, — стонал и вскрикивал он, сжимаясь вокруг пальцев Спока и заставляя его замереть. Растянувшиеся мышцы уже не сопротивлялись, и Джим сам начал подаваться на пальцы Спока. Задница словно горела огнем, становилось жарко, а Джим никак не мог остановиться. От раздразненных нервных окончаний, посылавших по телу волны удовольствия, он ежился и вздрагивал, глухо стонал, когда кончики пальцев Спока упирались в простату.

— Я не могу больше терпеть, — предупредил Спок. — Я хочу взять тебя.

— Несомненно, — голос у Джима срывался, и он поражался тому, какое действие оказал на него Спок, превратив искушенного Кирка в жаждущее секса существо. — Но я все буду делать сам.

— Это логично, — согласился Спок. — Я боюсь сделать тебе больно.

Он посторонился, и Джим с легким стоном поднялся с кровати. Спок рассматривал свои пальцы, покрытые смазкой, словно не понимал, что только что сам делал. Джим покачал головой, не веря тому, что происходит — он собирался трахнуть своего старпома-вулканца-девственника-зануду, который неожиданно превратился в весьма горячее (не по температуре тела) существо. Джим поднял упавший на пол флакон, налил в ладонь смазки и обхватил член Спока, крупный, но не очень длинный, с темно-зеленой влажной головкой. От его созерцания во рту скапливалась слюна, настолько сильно Джиму хотелось ощутить его между губ, но решив оставить это на потом, он перешел к делу.  
Он дрочил Споку, одновременно смазывая его член, чтобы облегчить вторжение, а Спок, откинувшись назад и закрыв глаза, толкался в кулак и хрипло, со стонами, выдыхал. Джим наблюдал за сменой выражений на его лице, забыв совсем, для чего это делает, но тут Спок перехватил его руку.

— Я хочу тебя, — напомнил он, и Джиму пришлось подняться.

Спок сел на край кровати, расставил ноги, уперся пятками в пол, а Джим, без слов поняв намек, сел на его бедра.

— Не самый лучший выбор, — пожаловался он.

— Я хочу тебя видеть, — сказал Спок.

Джим не стал спорить, приподнялся, направил рукой член Спока вертикально вверх и осторожно опустился на него. Мышцы распирало почти до боли, но Джим ее не чувствовал. Только натяжение и отклик нервных окончаний, сконцентрировавших все его внимание и удовольствие в промежности и паху. Джим медленно взял член Спока до конца и несколько секунд просто ощущал его в себе, прежде чем начать двигаться.

Спок, сжав Джима в плотных объятиях, уткнулся лбом ему в грудь и со стонами принимал каждое движение. На коже Джима оседало его дыхание, и от этого странно щемило в груди. Джим обхватил Спока за шею, впился пальцами в его кожу, оставляя стремительно зеленеющие следы, и снова поддал бедрами, опускаясь на член Спока. От привычного удовольствия от секса мало что осталось. Джима охватило какое-то безумие, ему было мало всего: Спока, его рук, его члена, трения их кожи. Джим понемногу терял рассудок, двигаясь все резче и жестче. Он подавался к Споку, чувствуя его прохладу, остужавшую горящую кожу Джима, царапал ногтями, сжимал бедрами, дергал за волосы и продолжал двигаться на его члене, все ускоряясь. Наконец, Спок поднял к нему лицо, и Джима обожгло обожанием, светившимся в его глазах.

Спок, держа его под бедра, поднялся, без малейших усилий выдерживая их общий вес, а потом, все так же придерживая, опустил на кровать. Джим не возражал. Наоборот, это казалось правильным. Он обхватил Спока ногами, скрестил лодыжками на спине и подтолкнул Спока ударом пятки. Но тому не требовалось понукания. Он приподнялся над Джимом на выпрямленных руках и толкнулся в него, входя до конца, а потом так же резко вышел. Он не отпускал взгляд Джима своим, смотрел в его лицо все время, пока продолжал трахать, быстро и ритмично. Джим не сдерживался, стонал и кричал под ним, продолжал поддавать пятками по спине, подмахивал бедрами, принимая на полную, и не понимал, как же он, черт возьми, раньше жил без всего этого. Спок был неутомим, не сбивался с ритма, проникал, казалось, в самый разум Джима, а не только в его тело, и от этого кружило голову.

Джим, чувствуя, что под ним будто проваливается кровать, а сам он кружится в невесомости, выгнулся под Споком, сжимая его член в себе, и кончил с громким стоном. За все это время он ни разу не прикоснулся к своему члену, спустил только от того, как таранил его член Спока. И в этом был особый кайф. Спок, как по команде, замер над дрожащим Джимом, и тот ощутил, как его задница наполняется спермой, которой было нереально, нечеловечески много. Она была густой, стекала из натруженного ануса по промежности на простыню, а Спок, пальцами подхватив несколько капель, размазал их по бедру Джима.

— Я, — начал было Спок, но Джим заставил его замолчать.

— Не сейчас, — попросил он, все еще переживая самый сильный в своей жизни оргазм. Ему хотелось помолчать и уснуть, провалившись в плотную вату бессилия и тишины, и он, сбросив на пол испачканную простыню, растянулся на кровати. Спок, чуть помедлив, прилег рядом с ним, и они, обнявшись, как молодожены, уснули под одним одеялом.

 

— Ну, что, — встретил его утром Маккой. — Как вчера все прошло?

— Спасибо, что пошел со мной, — огрызнулся невыспавшийся Джим, которого за остаток ночи еще дважды будили для того, чтобы заняться сексом. Спок восстанавливался после оргазма удивительно быстро — Джим даже завидовал такой скорости, — и был при этом ненасытен, как… Сравнения не находилось даже у Джима. У него болела задница, сводило ноги, он ходил по палубам, как беременная утка, и было самое время поддаться мизантропии, но. Но Джим не мог, потому что чувствовал себя удивительно хорошо и счастливо. Но Маккою знать об этом совсем не нужно. — Я чувствовал твою поддержку плечом и задницей.

— Вообще-то, ты сам виноват, — пожал плечами Леонард. — За твое хамство тебя и не так стоило проучить.

Джим скривился и отвернулся, подхватил свой поднос и направился к их столику. Болтавший о чем-то бессовестный Маккой шел следом, но осекся и запнулся, увидев сидящего на его месте Спока.

— Не понял… А что тут делает гоблин?

— Он тут завтракает, — бросил через плечо Джим и сел рядом со Споком, сиявшим так, что не было сомнений в том, как он провел эту ночь и с кем. — Тебе бы тоже подкрепиться. В твоем возрасте следует лучше следить за собой.

— Ты… — Маккой снова не нашел, что сказать. Он сел напротив Спока, взял ложку и снова положил ее. — Нет, я не понял, что произошло? Я оказался прав?

— Видимо, для вас ваша правота оказалась полной неожиданностью, — заметил Спок. — Это неудивительно, учитывая, сколько лишнего обычно вы говорите.

Джим улыбнулся и подмигнул Леонарду, а потом с гордостью посмотрел на Спока.

— Понял? Ешь, Боунз, у тебя очень глупый вид.

— А у вас обоих слишком довольный, — сварливо отозвался Маккой.

— Это из-за выброса гормонов после оргазмов, — Спок словно намеренно употребил множественное число.

— Спасибо, это мне известно. Я вообще-то здесь доктор.

Спок неуловимо двинул бровью, демонстрируя свой скепсис относительно слов Леонарда, а Джим, не скрываясь, рассмеялся.

— Тебе бы тоже не помешало, — заметил он. — А то, кажется, ты превращаешься в миссис Розенбаум.

Он невозмутимо принялся поглощать картошку, то и дело посматривая на Спока. А Маккою кусок не лез в горло.

— Если бы я знал… Если бы я только знал, — трагически произнес Боунз, — я никогда не стал бы тебе рассказывать.

— Поздно сокрушаться, — легкомысленно ответил Джим. — Все уже случилось. И я, знаешь ли, не жалею. Иногда в твою голову приходят гениальные мысли.

— Горацио.

— Что? — удивленно посмотрел на Маккоя Джим.

— Мое второе имя — Горацио. Это на случай, если вы думаете о том, как назвать ребенка.

— Мне нравится, — пожал плечами Джим. — А тебе?

Спок изучающе всматривался в лицо Маккоя, но, кажется, не нашел в его предложении подвоха.

— Я не против, — согласился он, а Леонард, поняв всю безнадежность этой ситуации, едва не разбил лоб ладонью.

— Во всем этом есть одна хорошая новость, — сказал он.

Джим удивленно посмотрел на него, но молчал, ожидая продолжения. Леонард не заставил себя ждать.

— И она в том, что Ухура официально свободна. Пойду, предложу ей пару доз выброса гормонов и свидание на верхней палубе. Уверен, нам будет что обсудить.

И Джим от души пожелал ему, чтобы так и случилось.


End file.
